1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new apparatus for automatically brazing the opposed end means of a capillary tube respectively to connecting parts of a bulb and a diaphragm means as well as to a new method of making such an apparatus.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an apparatus for automatically brazing the opposed end means of a capillary tube respectively to connecting parts of a bulb and a diaphragm means, the apparatus comprising a rotatable table having a plurality of work stations disposed in spaced apart relation about the table and each having an operating device, the table having a plurality of fixture means each being adapted to hold an assembly of the bulb and diaphragm means in a fixed relation relative to each other with a capillary tube assembled to the connecting parts thereof, the table having means to index the table through the work stations so that the devices at the work stations can each perform its specific operation on the respective assembly disposed at that particular station during a predetermined dwell time in the movement of the table, the device of one of the stations comprising a movable arm means for applying a flux means to each assembly, the device of another of the stations comprising a movable arm means for preheating each assembly in an area thereof that is to be brazed, the device of still another of the stations comprising a movable arm means for soldering each assembly at the connecting parts thereof so that the end means of the capillary tube are respectively brazed to the connecting parts of the bulb and the diaphragm means thereof, each device having moving means that is adapted to move its arm means thereof from an out position to an in position so as to perform its operation on the assembly disposed at its respective work station.
The arm means of such prior known apparatus are each pivotally mounted so that the same are moved in an arcuate manner from its out position to its in position through a plane that is disposed substantially transverse to the plane through which the table moves.